Various methods for retarding ageing are known, said methods are based on the application of antioxidants, immunomodulators, hormones, metabolic modulators (Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 2002; vol. 959); however, the only method for correction (prolongation) of the life span with proven effectiveness is the non-medicamental method of restriction of calorie intake with food (CALORIE RESTRICTION, AGEING, AND CANCER PREVENTION: Mechanisms of Action and Applicability to Humans; Stephen D. et al., Annual Review of Medicine, February 2003, Vol. 54, pp. 131-152).
According to present day notions, the underlying cause of ageing is the loss of the ability to replicate by the somatic cells of the organism during the ageing (Hayflick and Moorhead, 1961, Exp. Cell Res. 25: 585-621; Hayflick, 1965, Exp. Cell Res. 37: 614-636; and Hayflick, 1970, Exp. Geront. 5: 291-303) and the accompanying alteration of the genes expression's profile in ageing cells (West, 1994, Arch. Derm. 130: 87-95), which leads to disturbances of their characteristic functions. Accumulation of such cells in the organs and tissues of the organism that comes with ageing (above all this applies to highly-specialized cells) forms a basis for manifestation of diseases and pathological states typical for an ageing organism.
The reasons behind the loss or perversion of replicative activity of cells brought by ageing are not completely clear yet. According to present day notions the underlying mechanisms may be either those determining the limit of replicative activity of cells, like the exhaustion of telomeres (Harley, 1991, Telomere loss: Mitotic clock or genetic time bomb? Mut. Res. 256:271-282) or the probabilistic mechanisms, for example, the accumulation of somatic mutations in the genome of somatic cells related to ageing (Woodruff R C, et. al., J Anti ageing Med, 2003 Spring 6:pp. 29-39).
In accordance with these notions, the modern medicamental methods for increasing longevity influence the intracellular genetic apparatus of cells. Such are the method of inhibiting the poly enzyme (ADP-ribose) of polymerase (U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,444) and the method of the telomerase enzyme activation (WO2000/31238).
The common disadvantage of methods which utilize active pharmacological intervention on genetic apparatus of ageing cell is the risk of unpredictable side effects (Cellular senescence, ageing and cancer. Campisi J, Scientific World Journal, 2001, Jan. 1 1:1 Suppl 3 65.).
Currently no method exists which allows efficiently retard unhealthy manifestations brought by ageing of human beings. In this connection, it is impossible to choose any known technical solution as a prototype of the present invention.